


Labyrinthe

by Nelja



Category: Berserk
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Metaphors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation entre Griffith et Guts, sur le thème du labyrinthe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthe

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kentaro Miura.

Griffith avait toujours vu son chemin tracé droit devant lui ; puis il a rencontré Guts, il a hésité entre plusieurs voies, il s'est perdu. 

Il a refusé de suivre les fils qu'on lui tendait. 

Peut-être ce dédale de sentiments contradictoires lui apportait-il de l'exaltation en plus de la fureur ; peut-être refusait-il l'idée que son salut puisse venir de la même source que le danger ; peut-être était-il tout simplement orgueilleux. 

Il pensait qu'on trouve toujours la sortie, en cherchant assez longtemps. 

Mais parfois, au coeur du labyrinthe, on ne recontre qu'un monstre.


End file.
